Loki Find his Rose- New ending
by Insert-my-username-here
Summary: Loki's child causes a huge war


Read this first to the part that says " Three months later": s/12648207/1/Loki-finds-his-Rose **Three months later:** Rose got up late one morning and went to go check the saw it was 9:50 am and her practice is at 10:20. She quickly got ready and met an angry Sif in the courtyard. "Where were you? You were supposed meet me here 10 minutes ago!" "I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off." Rose answered. "Well, It better not happen again." Sif scolded. Rose practiced very hard to repay for her lateness. When she finished, she went to go look for Loki. She had finished early to surprise him. She found him walking the corridors, but there was a girl in front of him. This wasn't any normal girl. Her name was Sandie. She was very well known for being, how to put it, a mistress for einherjar. Rose saw them and immediately made the assumption something just happened between them. She ran across the corridor to her house. Little did she know, Loki saw her run out. Tears were filling her eyes. She felt so lost and betrayed, like she wasn't enough. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She answered. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, but she knew her eyes were still puffy from crying. Loki walked in and saw Rose. He felt so guilty. He sat next to her. Loki tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but Rose moved away. Loki asked," Are you alright?" Rose answered angrily," I'm just peachy." Loki said," What did you see?" Rose replied," Just enough. I can't believe it. I kind of assumed it would happen one day. But not this early." Loki asked," What would happen." Rose looked at him dead in his eyes. Her butterflies started but she refused to feel," How daft do you think I am? I'm not some maiden who you can be with as you please to cheat on her when you get needy." Loki felt a shock go in his heart. " I didn't do anything with her." Rose refused to break eye contact," I wish I could believe you." She got up and went into her room. Loki let himself out and felt horrible. Rose cried for days. She refused to go to practice and she considered giving up her role as an einherjar. A week later, she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sif, she opened the door. Sandie was looking at her with a sort of menacing smile. Rose let Sandie come inside. Rose made a pot of tea and set in on the coffee table in the center of the room. "What do you want?" Rose questioned. "To tell you the truth." Sandie replied. "Don't like to play games do you Sandie?"Rose asked. Sandie said," I do, just with certain people." She winked. Just like Loki! Rose's eyes grew wide. "You did do it with him didn't you!" Rose accused. Sandie sipped her tea. "I never said that." Rose felt anger start to consume her. A smile grew on Sandie's face. Almost like she was satisfied with her comments. "Why are you really here?" Rose questioned.*" "I am here to see the look on your face after you found out about Loki and I." Also, i just wanted to tell you that the prince is off the table, since he just proposed to me. As soon as he finally got you out of the way, he was quick to move on to someone, how do I put this? Better." Sandie stood up and walked towards the door. On her way out, she turned around and said with a childish grin on her face, " It's a boy." She watched the controlled horror on Rose's face. Sandie walked out with the kind of poise only a princess could have."What a foolish little girl", she thought," That the prince would fall for someone as simple and plain as her. Someone who could barely finish her trainings each day without falling over." A cruel smile crept over Sandie's face as she thought about these things. She was almost the princess of Asgard. As she walked across the caught a glimpse of the prince, looking as fine as ever. His hair was glistening in the sunlight as he strode forward with such confidence. He was all she had ever wished for and now he was finally hers. She looked down at her ring, the stones perfectly aligned and polished. Ever since she was a small child, she had been friends with the prince but now she had been chosen out of every possible suitor in the kingdom to carry his only child. This meant she was no longer the little slave girl that she once was. She didn't need to bear the burdens that most grown men couldn't handle, she was free She thought back to her childhood, filled with restless nights and cruel master. This has shaped her into who she was today. Years of hard labor had given her her muscular physique and thin figure. _ The weeks following were filled with feasts and celebrations because of new child that would be coming soon. After one of these banquets, she snuck away to Loki's chambers where he was waiting for her. He sat on his bed with a list in his hand. She took her seat next to him."So,"he said,"What should we name our little prince?" The hours that followed were filled with hilarious suggestion and serious ones, laughter and serious deliberation. The finally settled on naming him Eirik or the unique prince. The next evening there was even more feasting and festivities. The banquet hall was filled with people laughing and dancing along to music, but that all came to a halt when Loki stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. Everyone looked to him. "If I may have your attention," he started," my fiance and I have an announcement to make.' He stole a glance at Sandie who was sitting beside him. " I'm pregnant." she said as shocked gasps and whispers filled the room. Rose stormed out with tears streaming down her ,Sandie continued "His name will be Eirik." And with with that the couple exited the room and retired to their chambers. The next days were filled with congratulatory statements and gifts. They would need to start making preparations for their child who would be coming soon. "So," Loki said as he twirled her,"what color should we paint our little prince's room?" " I'm thinking that light blue would be nice" Sandie said. _ Eirik ran around the castle's courtyard, his tiny cheeks rosy pink in the morning air. His sandy blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight. As he played he saw something that sparkled in the distance. He started to skip playfully toward it. As he walked closer to what looked like a gold dome, he saw that he could walk inside. It was really pretty inside of the dome. There was a big stick in the middle that looked fun so he pulled it. With a loud thud, the doors slammed shut. When the doors opened, the child stepped out into a busy intersection. _ It was just a normal walk home with my girlfriend, Georgia, when I saw it. A three year old walking in the middle of the street. Georgia already knew that I, Peter Parker, was spider man, so I jumped into the suit to save the blonde little boy. As soon as I had gotten him to the side of the road, I had to decide what to do with him. For the next hour, I walked around trying to find his parents. Neither Georgia nor I could find where he belonged. So, I took him back to Avengers , you're probably thinking," Wow ! That was a stupid idea. You basically just kidnapped a child." but I promised that I didn't. _ Back at Avengers HQ, the yelling started right when I walked in the door with Georgia and a little boy. Tony assumed he was my child, but I assured him that I had just found the kid walking around in New York, a few calls to local police departments, we still couldn't find out where he belonged. So, we kind of adopted him. The next day, Tony, Georgia, and I went shopping. We had to get baby food and diapers and clothes for him. We found this blue onesie with an elephant on it that was absolutely adorable. And that's when I learned that I was not ready for had to change his diaper. Obviously neither Tony nor I knew how to change a diaper so Georgia had to do it. _ After that ordeal was over, we took him home. That's when I saw it. The little necklace around his neck. It looked like an engagement ring. But I was soon distracted by the little boy's goodness that we bought a pacifier or else the crying would have never ended. After we were able to put him to sleep, Tony and I decided that he needed a name. They asked all around the building. Natasha said we should name him something that I couldn't understand because it was in Russian and Wanda agreed with her. Vision saide we should name him 1010111001. Sam said we should name him said that we name him James. I really liked how that sounded. James. His name is James. *Written by KileyColleen 


End file.
